My Dear Diary
by Juuu Radcliffe
Summary: Not the same names, a mix of Princess Diaries and Harry Potter...But it's almost like Mia's story, though the name is Joana
1. Chapter 1

**It's a story about Mia…but…well, it's different. You'll see!**

**(Credits to Meg Cabot and...Hum...well...J.K. Rowling I guess…whatever)**

**Sunday, August 31st -** Home

Mom says I should start writing in this journal. It's absolutely against my will, but whatever. I'll just do it! It can't be that hard. I'm only witting to a stupid book, risking that someone finds it and reads everything I wrote in it. But it's fine! Fine…just as everything about my life!

Well, I'll explain…

My name is Joana Thermopolis (My friends call me Juuu) and I'm 15 years old.

My hair looks like a…oh, I don't even have a word to describe it!

My chest refuses to grow up.

My mother is dating my History's teacher (That is actually the reason I'm having problems at school. History…not the fact my mother is dating Mr. Rickman)

My father has no chance of having another son and that means I am the princess of Genovia.

By the way, my best friend's name is Lilly Moscovitz. Her brother Daniel is a senior at our high school. He's quite handsome, but he would never date me. Not only because I'm a junior, but because I don't have a chest. Well…I have a chest…but it refuses to grow up.

I'm a freak! Yeah, a freak. You did it, stupid journal. You made me say the truth! You made me embarrass myself.

Mom says you're my "best friend"! Is that what best friends do?

Cause if it is, Lilly is everything but my best friend!

I'm never writing in you again!

Besides, tomorrow is the first day of school. I won't have time for this stupid paper-spending book!

**Monday, September 1st -** Algebra

Ok! I'll give you one more chance. I really want to tell _someone_ all my secrets. And I can't get Lilly to do it, because she would totally freak out. My teacher is looking at me right now. I better close this thing.

**Later, Monday, September 1st -** Limo

Lars is driving the limo. It's a little difficult to write… I better stop otherwise I'm gonna be sick.

By the way, Lars is my body-guard.

Since people knew I'm a princess, Dad reckons some European tourist or immigrant might kidnap me.

As soon as I get home, I'll write about what happened today at school.

**Monday, September 1st -** Home

Ok. So, I decided to actually write in this journal. So I'll talk a little about me.

**MOST IMPORTANT (GOOD AND BAD) PEOPLE IN MY LIFE**

_**Lilly Thermopolis**_

She's my mother. She has my best friend's name. With 36 years old, she's the hottest mother in the world. She never yells at me, although many times she's able to make me feel bad about what I did. It's horrible, trust me.

(_Ok…I'm asking my journal to trust me! Dorghh!)_

_**James Renaldo**_

My father. He has no hair, but still he's quite hot. He has thousands of women around him (although I don't know if they like his muscles or his money). Oh, and the most insignificant detail: He's the Prince of Genovia!

_**Grandmére**_

My grandmother. She's nice when she wants to, but she tattooed eyeliner on her eyes and many times she calls me a _poulet_. It means chicken in French, but I found out recently that it may mean something else I won't write in this journal.

_**Lilly Moscovitz**_

The best friend in the world. She's nice, she's cool, and she makes funny things. She even has her own TV show "_Shut Up And Listen_". I work with her, although she looks better in the TV than I do. I'm usually helping Shameeka with the camera and everything.

_**Daniel Moscovitz**_

He's Lilly's brother. He's handsome. He's a senior in our high school. I'm in love with him. He's the best student in our school. I really like him. He isn't that popular (only because he doesn't want to). I love him very much. Well, I think you've got the point.

_**Mr. Weasley**_

He's just my History teacher. Well, he's sort of dating my mom, but I'm sure it's not a big deal. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm failing in History.

_**Emma Weinberger**_

She's a cheerleader at our high school. Well, you can imagine how popular she is and how beautiful. Yes, her chest grew up like ages ago! She's always making jokes about me (and Rupert – you'll find out who he is).

_**Tom Richter**_

Emma's boyfriend. I used to like him. You see, he's popular and handsome and everything. But he was cruel. He asked me out and invited all the reporters he could, just so he would be famous. And then, he kissed me. Yes! He kissed me in front of all those cameras! I'll never forgive him.

_**Rupert Pelkowski**_

Lilly's boyfriend. Well, he's sort of a freak but Lilly likes him. Whatever, it's her choice!

I guess that's all. It's not like Tom, Emma and Rupert are really important in my life, but I really hate them (except for Rupert. I just think he's a freak).

Well, today Emma made another joke about me. Well, about my _chest_. Well, about the fact my _chest_ refuses to grow up!

It's late, I better go to bed.

_a/n: I hope you liked it. Reviews please…and don't miss the next chapter…thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday, September 2nd - limo**

I'm on my way to School. Lilly and Daniel (God, today he's so hot) are with me. I guess I don't have much to tell you, since all that happened was that I woke up, had a quick shower, put on my _Queen Amidala_ panties, along with the school uniform and now I'm here. Oh, Daniel smells so good. If only I would have the guts to tell him how much I love him!

Lilly's saying something about me writing in this journal. She's right, five more minutes and I'm gonna be sick.

Write on you later…or not. Whatever.

**Tuesday, September 2nd - History**

I JUST CAN'T BELIVE WHAT HAPPENED!

I was getting my history books in my locker, when I saw Daniel heading in my way. I looked into Tom's mirror if my hair was ok (it wasn't).

**Daniel**: Hey…

**Me**: Hi!

**Daniel**: So…how are you?

**Me**: Fine…you?

_(yeahh….what a stupid dialogue)_

**Daniel**: What are you doing this Friday?

**Me**: Nothing…I think.

**Daniel**: So, would you like to watch a movie or something?

**Me**: I'd like to. Who's going?

**Daniel**: Well, you and me…but if you want to invite someone else—

**Me**: Ohhh no! It's ok.

**Daniel**: So…we'll talk about it later?

**Me**: Yeah, ok.

Daniel asked me out! I'm so Happy!

Oops…Mr. Weasley's looking at me. I better close this thing.

**Tuesday, September 2nd - Home**

It was sooooo cool!

I just love my life…

Daniel actually asked me out! After school, in my limo, Daniel and I were alone because Lilly had to buy new tapes for her TV Show. He told me there was a terror movie on Friday night…AND we are watching it! God, I love him! If only he loved me too!

Hang on. Does the fact that he asked me out mean he loves me?

Oh, come on Joana don't be stupid. Duhh…

Whatever…but I love him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday, September 3rd – Home**

Am I crazy or did I just receive a letter from a MAGIC SCHOOL?

That's right, I woke up, had my diary shower, got dressed and when I went downstairs to have breakfast, I saw a little letter lying on the floor.

I grabbed it and it said.

_To Miss Joana Thermopolis_

_Bedroom_

And then my address!

Is this NORMAL? It was sent to my BEDROOM?

At first I thought it was a joke, but then I read it.

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been invited to Hogwarts' School of witchcraft and Wizardry. We had some problems with contacting you before September 1st (usually the first day of school) due to some problems we've had._

_We changed our date to September 5th, in which you will have to catch the Hogwarts Express (King's Cross, London) until 11 o'clock._

_We expect you to bye your books and school supplies. The list is annexed to this letter._

_You will be able to change your muggle money into Galleons in the Wizard Bank: Gringotts, in Diagon-Alley._

_Thank you for your patience, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Co-Headmistress_

_Muggles is the name wizards call non-magic people._

Is this some kind of a joke? Is anyone trying to call me a witch?

No, it isn't a joke. Mom just told me a cousin of her was invited to, years ago.

**Me**: And WHY didn't you ever tell me?

**Mom**: Because I didn't think it was important. Besides, you were supposed to be invited when you were11, and you're 15 now.

**Me**: Maybe they think I'm such a freak, I wouldn't be able to study such a difficult thing at eleven!

**Mom**: I'm sure it has nothing to do with that.

**Me**: So, do you know WHERE are we going to buy this stuff?

**Mom**: I don't, but my cousin does.

So, today I'm not going to school, in order to meet mom's cousin (my second cousin) and get to Diagon-Alley.

I can't believe I'm a witch!

I guess I'm happy. Magic is cool! Besides, being a witch, I won't be able to be the princess of Genovia!

**Wednesday, September 3rd – Home, after shopping**

So, mom's cousin is sort of cool. She's a reporter at the Daily Prophet (Wizarding World's best newspaper). She told me the pictures would move and all! It's so cool!

The only problem about her is she was always mentioning this Rita Skeeter, a "despicable woman that should never work in the Prophet ever again".

She bought so many things in London and then apparated in NYC!

Mom already told my dad and you know what? I WON'T HAVE TO BE THE PRINCESS ANYMORE! Grandmère will have to adopt someone else to do it!

I won't go back to Albert Einstein, at least not as a student and I can't tell Lilly for now.

OH MY GOSH! I completely forgot! I have a date with Daniel on September 5th!

I've got to do something about this!

AND WORST! Being in Hogwarts all the time, I won't be able to be with him until Christmas!

**Wednesday, September 3rd – Bedroom**

I talked to Daniel. Our date will be tomorrow. He doesn't know yet, but I'll tell him about Hogwarts.

I guess I'll never be with him.

I better go to bed.

**Thursday, September 4th – Bedroom**

I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

I explained everything to Daniel and he understood! And you know what? I'm his new GIRLFRIEND! Yeah, girlfriend!

After he kissed me, I told him we wouldn't have time to see each other, but all he said was "I'll wait for you."

AWWWWWW!

I love him so much!

Ok, I have to catch my plane to London in order to be there at eleven. I'll write in you later.


End file.
